magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
GamesMaster Issue 299
This magazine was dated January 2016 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) Minecraft'''Master - 2 pages (58-59) CultureMaster - 2 pages (88-89) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Long Live the King - 2 pages (10-11) :Ni No Kuni II, Paragon, and a king's ransom of VR goodies unveiled at PlayStation Experience. Full Steam Ahead - 2 pages (12-13) :Putting the '''Steam Controller to the test. "From sprawling offshore military plants to a few embers burning in the corner of some forgotten castle" - 1 page (14) :GM's resident master builder Ben Griffin builds the case for why bases make a game better. "Games insist that you play the Good Guy, even as you engage in homicidal rampages" - 1 page (15) :James Nouch argues for some shades in grey in the black and white world of gaming characterisation. Mind over Matter - 2 pages (16-17) :Double Fine defies expectations and unveils a crowdfunding campaign for Psychonauts 2. Great NX-Pectations - 2 pages (18-19) :We sort the facts from the fiction to bring you everything there is to know about Nintendo's new console - the NX. Holy Choices, Batman! - 1 page (20) :Bruce Wayne is about to get the Telltale treatment. You Win You Lose - 1 page (22) The GM To Do List - 1 page (23) Features The 100 Greatest Games of 2016 and Beyond! - 30 pages (24-53) : Sometimes we astonish even ourselves. Have we really managed to pull together a 100-strong roster of 2016's (with, sure, a few of 2017's) most exciting games across all formats into one gargantuan icredi-list? We have - and here they are, unranked and ready for your perusal! Mass Effect: Andromeda, Dishonored 2, Crackdown 3, Dragon Quest XI, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Ark: Survival Evolved, Vampyr - 1 page (25) Quantum Break - 2 pages (26-27) The Last Guardian, Divinity Original Sin II, Chasm, Metroid Prime: Federation Force, Yooka-Laylee - 1 page (28) Persona 5, Overwatch, Rising Thunder - 1 page (29) Dark Souls III - 1 page (30) Amplitude, Thimbleweed Park, Dreams, Shadow Warrior 2, Pokken Tournament - 1 page (31) XCOM 2, Tacoma, Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Street Fighter V - 1 page (32) Wild, Attack on Titan, For Honor, Eve: Valkyrie, Lawbreakers - 1 page (33) Doom - 2 pages (34-35) Pokemon Go, Dragon Quest Builders, Ghost Recon: Wildlands, Superhot, Halo Wars 2 - 1 page (36) LEGO Marvel's Avengers, Torment: Tides of Numenera, Horizon: Zero Dawn - 1 page (37) Scalebound, Hellblade, Darkest Dungeon, Hyper Light Drifter, Overkill's The Walking Dead, Ikenie to Yuki no Setsuna - 1 page (38) Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - 1 page (39) Ni no Kuni II: Revenant King, Valkyria: Azure Revolution, The Witness, We Happy Few, Firewatch - 1 page (40) Ashen, Mafia III, Shadow of the Beast, Indivisible, Cyberpunk 2077, Perception, Rime - 1 page (41) Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - 2 pages (42-43) What Remains of Edith Finch, Final Fantasy XV, Battleborn, Kingdom Hearts III, Allison Road - 1 page (44) Adrift, Star Fox Zero, Gears of War 4, The Legend of Zelda, Ion - 1 page (45) Far Cry Primal - 1 page (46) Mirror's Edge Catalyst, No Man's Sky, Below, Skytorn, Fortnite - 1 page (47) Abzu, No-Oh, Recore, Ratchet & Clank, Fire Emblem Fates, Mighty No. 9 - 1 page (48) Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir, Hitman, Homefront: The Revolution, Rigs, Sea of Thieves -1 page (49) Total War Warhammer, Unravel, Final Fantasy Explorers, Fable Legends, Gravity Rush 2 - 1 page (50) Cuphead, Star Citizen, Yo-Kai Watch, LEGO Worlds, Shenmue III, Zero Escape 3: Zero Time Dilemma - 1 page (51) The Division - 2 pages (52-53) IndieMaster Boundless - 2 pages (54-55) Prey for the Gods; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (56) Pathologic, Megaton Rainfall - 1 page (57) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #36: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six - 2 pages (84-85) Six of the best... Action Squads, Grab Bag - 2 pages (86-87) CheatMaster The Old Hunters Made Blood Simple - 2 pages (90-91) Other Credits Production Editor :Robin Valentine Art Editor :Sam Freeman Contributors :Keith Andrew, Nick Aspell, Louise Blain, Emma Davies, Matt Elliott, Ben Griffin, Leon Hurley, Andy Kelly, Leigh Loveday, Daniella Lucas, James Nouch, Matthew Pellett, Phil Savage, Chris Schilling, Jen Simpkins, Chris Thursten, Ben Tryer, Ben Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews